rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170131193726
"Well, well, if it isn't the most all time favorite magical, powerful royals of Arendelle, Queen Elsa and Princess Breha, Arthur and Elise's favorite daughters." Both Elsa and Breha equally gasped in shock as they turned to realize who it was. "Hello, Elsa and Breha of Arendelle..." 'I guess it's much better if Anna moved on from us... especially me.' Elsa thought miserably. 'I guess it's much better if Anna was much better off with anybody else than with us, mostly me.' Breha also thought miserably too but before they were about to let Anna move on from them without any interferences at all, they asked questions. "Is this true?" Breha asked. "Is what true, princess?" "Is it true that you knew our whole entire past?" Breha asked again. "Including all of our little sister's missing memories of our magic powers, right?" Elsa asked as she and Breha were glancing at the scariest, darkest, most villainous beings Elsa and Breha have ever met so far. "Oh, you mean the same old, real missing memories that that no good for nothing old rock troll, Grand Pabbie took from her in order to heal her? The same old, real missing memories that old rock, you two and both of your parents should've returned to Princess Anna of Arendelle herself back then before, right? Oh, no, Elsa, Breha, you've both equally mistaken and so has your parents. It was the fairest thing we've already ever done for her without you two so called sister friends of hers, your parents and that old rock troll around at all. Something you two, both of your parents and that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've done it yourselves back then before. Sadly, none of you could do it yourselves at all, could you? Huh? After we were finished checking out the whole entire past of yours and Anna's, Anna wasn't happy with that kind of protection at all. You both wanna know how did it go for Princess Anna so far? She took it from rather bad to much rather worse than ever. She was mad, angry, furious, enraged, indignant, resentful and upset about it especially because of what you royals of Arendelle and that old rock troll did to her was unfair. You both favorite royals of Arendelle ought to be ashamed of yourselves for keeping the actual truth from your own youngest sister ever since the accident happened, mostly you, Breha and especially you, Elsa. Your parents also ought to be ashamed of themselves too. Your parents actually deserve to lose Anna as their youngest daughter just like you two favorites deserve to lose Anna as their youngest sister also because Anna's personal problems were neglected and ignored especially all because of your parents' focus on the both of you, their favorite daughters because of your magic powers." Both Elsa and Breha gasped in shock as they were equally shocked at the very serious accusation before Elsa's shock turned into anger, rage and fury. "No it's not true." Breha desperately shook her head. Then Elsa had her turn to speak in anger. "No, you're wrong. Neither of parents ever even showed no nor any favoritism towards us over Anna at all. Our parents tried their best to protect Anna, Breha and I from danger." Elsa yelled as she glared in anger. "Oh really?" "Yes!" Breha cried in desperation. "My father said it was for the best if Anna forget about mine and Breha's magic powers back when I was only eight, Breha was only seven and Anna was only five after I hurt her with my ice magic." Elsa defended herself, her sisters, Breha and Anna, their parents, Arthur and Elise and Grand Pabbie. "Oh so you all were knew you were dishonest with Anna, didn't you? By the way, Elsa, that's what happens if you don't watch wherever you were aiming at, Anna got hurt. You were all to blame for what really happened to poor Princess Anna, weren't you? And so was Grand Pabbie." ""Why do you want to raise our sister, Anna so much better than our parents could?" Elsa demanded furiously. "She was neglected and ignored by your parents in the favor of the both of you. She deserves to love anybody else much more than she loves the both of you and your parents, doesn't she?" "You're both the reasons Anna was now feeling easily overshadowed by the likes of the both of you royal favorites of Arendelle, aren't you?" "Anna will never betray me nor Breha, will she? She'll never give up on me nor Breha nor the others she really care for, understand?" Elsa said as she glared in anger. "Excuse you, Elsa, but I think it's you, Breha, your parents and Grand Pabbie need help. You both failed to be the best sisters Anna still would've had so far. You're both deserve to be two and only royal sisters of Arendelle all alone while Anna deserves to be much better off less isolated with or without you so called sister friends of hers, don't you? Here I am making sure neither of you dare to interfere with Princess Anna's self independence and freedom at all. Game... over... favorite royals of Arendelle."